The present invention relates to an automated system for packing an article on a shipping carrier, wherein the article is transported inside an order-picking system on a conveyor, having an arbitrary orientation with respect to the conveyor, downstream towards a packing station, which comprises a packing robot for loading the shipping carrier in an automated manner, wherein the article is to be put-down on the shipping carrier with an arbitrarily selectable side thereof, i.e. normally with its standing face.
The invention further relates to a method for packing an article on a shipping carrier, wherein the article is transported inside an order-picking system on a conveyor, having an arbitrary orientation relative to the conveyor, downstream towards a packing station, which comprises a packing robot for loading the shipping carrier with the article in an automated manner, wherein the article is to be put-down on the shipping carrier with an arbitrarily selectable face of the article.